House of Hades
by Ace1412
Summary: SPOILERS!(MOA) IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MARK OF ATHENA STOP READING! Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus. And so with Percy's last words to Nico, Nico will now lead the others to the Doors of Death. But they must also stop the Roman and Greek war. Also there are many dangers that await Percy and Annabeth inside of Tatarus. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

The House of Hades

Chapter I

Nico di Angelo

Finally, Nico was able to escape that stupid bronze jar that those two giant's kept him in. And right after being able to see the sun and breath fresh air; the two people that he knew and trusted without the slightest hesitation just fell into the worst place for the living or the dead can be sent to. Tartus. Simply by thinking this word he felt himself go through all the memories, all of the unending pain that consumed him. It was enough to make him pass out. But he knew that he couldn't, he knew that he had to hold the tears that were were just begging to be released. He had to do this, he had to keep his promise to Percy.

Now that he was finally on the Argo II and finally got some control over his emotions. He took a look around at the others that were trying to deal with this new found realization. Coach Hedge went back to his room after Leo finally told him to stop hitting himself and saying that it wasn't his fault, which it wasn't. But that didn't matter everyone was feeling as if it was their fault. He then looked at his little sister who was crying in Frank's shoulder. Frank was trying to keep a calm look but Nico could see his eyes were simply about to let loose a flood. As for the Son of Jupiter, his older cousin, Jason. He saw that he was holding Piper as she too was crying and Jason looked as if something inside of him broke slightly. Then he looked to the mad genius with a coffee and sugar problem, Leo. Unlike the others, what Nico saw was just a complete break. He kept on talking about a fortune cookie and Nemesis. Nico knew that look on Leo's face well, the look of complete terror and overwhelming hopelessness.

Nico understood that if this despair continued, this whole quest will be lost. He knew that he had to do something. So he finally got up enough strength to actually use his voice, which in itself was weak. But he knew that he needed to make the rest of them push forward. So he finally said, "Everyone." At this new voice, that broke the dreading silence of the ship, everyone turned to Nico. Nico continued on by saying,"We need to continue with the quest. If we don't then at this rate well all sink into this bottomless pit of despair. We need to keep on fighting if we want to rescue Percy and Annabeth. So let's start helping them by first making a plan."

Upon hearing this, Jason responded by saying," Then we'll go to Greece, isn't that where the Doors of Death are?" Nico looked at Jason, he looked at his lighting blue eyes that slightly looked desperate to save his older cousin. (Please note: Percy's about 17, Jason's about 15, and Nico's about 13 not including the time when he was in the lotus hotel) Nico looked around and saw that the others agreeded with Jason, they all wanted to bring Percy and Annabeth back as soon as possible, Nico was sure that even he had that same look. No, he was sure that among everyone, including Leo, he was the one who wanted to bring Percy and Annabeth back the most. After Nico tricked Percy a couple of years ago and got him locked up in his father's prison even though he was one of the four people who actually saved him and his sister from the manticore. He knew that he owed Percy and that he knew Percy and Annabeth more then anyone else on the ship.

After a minute or two, Nico finally spoke," We can't."

As soon as he said those two words, the whole ship became chaos. Everyone else kept on saying stuff like "We have to" and "Its our fault" but what really ticked Nico off was when someone, maybe Jason or Leo there was to much shouting, finally said,"You don't want to save them, do you!?" Just by hearing someone say that he didn't want to save them. It made complete rage flow through his body. And with the last of his strength he shouted at them," SHUT UP! WE CAN'T! We can't because look at you all, simply by getting here your exhausted to the point where if a large pack of monsters comes to attack us then we'll DIE! Percy and Annabeth falling into...into Tartus." Just by saying this word he felt like he was back there, his vision blacked out for but a moment. "The sadness of them falling is effecting all of your reasoning and your battle skills. And if we did get through all the monsters that are going to attack us on the way to the House of Hades, there's still a whole army waiting for us there. And even is we, by some miracle make it through that insane army, then there are also traps inside the House that are strong enough to kill you in less then a heartbeat! SOOO, what we need to do right now is get back to Camp-Half Blood, stop the Roman's from killing the Greeks and vise versa, then if we some how live through that very unplleasant experience, we have to use both the Romans and Greeks to wage war against the army that surrounds the House."

Upon hearing Nico's pent of rage and unflawed reasoning, everyone simply stared at him in silence. To Nico, this felt like an eternity but somewhere inside he knew that it was only a couple of seconds. However, through all of the events that happened in the past couple of weeks: him being forced to live through unimaginable pain, suffering, and torture in Tartus, then immediately thrown from Tartus into a bronze jar where two stupid giants used him as a form of entertainment by seeing how he struggles to live in that stupid bronze jar, and in order to live he had to place himself in a death trance and eat pomegranate seeds to live in that jar for a week, then once he finally gets out, his older cousin and the one who rescued him and his girlfriend got thrown into the same place he was just in. And so by using the last of his strength on this ridiculous argument, he finally passed out.

As he was falling into this unconscious state, he heard Hazel screaming," NICO! NICO!" and he also heard her telling Jason and Frank to help her get him down to the infirmary.

Nico was finally able to get some sleep. He even surprised himself about how long he was actually able to live without going to sleep it had been about a week. Though he also thought that it was probably something with the death trance that helped him get at least some sleep. But Nico knew what was going to happen next, here come the dreams.

At first, when Nico looked, he saw nothing but pure darkness. That wasn't the only thing, he also heard wind that was beneath him. And he knew right away that this was the fall to Tartus. He looked around in the darkness, which his eyes adjusted to slightly so that he was able to make out some objects such as concrete and falling cars. After a while he saw a slight glitter that didn't look like a car head light, it was to fluid of a motion. That's when he knew that this was Annabeth's blonde hair. And if Annabeth was there he knew without a doubt that Percy was still gripping his hand to her, not letting go a bit. He felt a tinge of happiness fully knowing that they were still alive but that feeling soon past because this was going to be the best part of the whole quest for them in Tartus.

His dream soon changed from the howling dark wind to walking in an underground cave. At the end of the cave, he knew exactly where he was, the House of Hades. He saw surronding the out exterior whole army of Draecanae, Telekhines, Ventii, Cyclopses, and other monsters. There were so many it seemed as if their numbers went on forever. Soon after, Nico's dream allowed him to move pass the monsters without any of them noticing. Eventually, he found himself at the entrance to the House of Hades. The whole temple was built out of jet black bricks. The only way anyone could even possibly see was thanks to the Greek fire that was lit at the entrance. Nico actually found this a bit funny because this reminded him a bit about his cabin back at Camp-Half Blood. He also had to use Greek fire to light his cabin. He didn't know why he designed his cabin with Greek fire, it just seemed right to him at the time. Now he knew why, its because Cabin 13 or Hades Cabin was also like a temple to that god. And this was the first temple that was made by others to pray to his father. Nico was thinking who actually built this. He thought that it was either demi-gods that knew that they were facing certain death, humans that possessed a clear sight into the mist, or it was back in the olden time when all humans worshiped and believed in the gods.

Just as he was about to enter the House and learn more about the challenges that they were going to face; he heard Hazel calling his name again and shaking him to wake up. As soon as he heard his little sister's voice, the whole dream began to dissolve and break apart.

Once Nico finally opened his eyes, the first that he saw was Hazel hugging him. Nico saw how worried Hazel had been. He saw the large bags that were under her eyes.

Hazel asked," How are you feeling? You've been passed out for a couple of days."

Nico spoke almost screaming," WHAT?! Where are we heading? Please tell me that where heading to Camp-Half Blood!"

"Don't worry we are. As soon as you pass out I told Frank and Jason to help me get you to the infirmary. Afterwards, thanks to you pretty much shouting at us, Leo was able to start going back to Camp-Half Blood. Though I have to say, I really wasn't expecting you to give a speech like that. You usually stay quiet and try to avoid being the center a attention."

Nico finally calming down," Your right, I actually really didn't want to. But I knew that if I didn't say anything that all of you would continue to being eaten by guilt. Ohhhh. and I'm actually kinda hungry." Staring at his continuously grumbling stomach.

Hazel laughed at her brother," Come on, let's go get you something to eat."

And right at that moment when the two of them were going to go eat in the lunch hall, they felt the ship taking a hit. They immediately went on deck to try to see what was happening. Unfortunately, Nico was still very weak. Even though he was able to get some rest. His abilities at the moment would be close to nothing. When he tried to run, the best that he could manage without falling on his face was a slow walk.

By the time that they finally reached the deck, they saw a whole squadron of Draecaneae. They also saw Jason trying to fight them off. As for Frank, he was busy dealing with a sea monster. And Leo was trying to cover Jason's back in case one slipped passed his defense, but he had to be careful because if he missed he might hit Jason. But the worst part was that there seamed to be a storm that was focused mainly on the ship. And this wasn't any normal storm or any Jason-made storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason

Chapter II

Jason hated to feel this...useless. Since the beginning of the quest, he and Percy were always constantly struggling against each other to take the lead. But that struggle kinda blew up when Annabeth took charge of planning the course and who goes where. Though both of them kept on wondering who was the strongest among them. Truthfully, Jason always thought that it was him. I mean Jupiter is the leader of the Olympians and is supposed to be the strongest. But really on the way to Rome, Jason hit his heads so many times that he was actually surprised that he hadn't lost his memory again. Jason just felt so useless on the trip to Rome that when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus; he just felt like he failed as a leader. He always felt like he was the one suppose to lead. He guessed that it must have been a Jupiter-Son thing. He felt so useless that he actually became useless...at least for a bit. When Percy and Annabeth fell into...into Tartarus. He hated using that word. It always made him fill up with guilt that he couldn't do anything to help them. When they fell, he was so drowned in guilt that it actually took his own 13 year old cousin, completely chewing him up to get him to realize that he wouldn't help Percy or Annabeth at all if they just stood around being sad, but in fact if they did, they would only make things worse.

Jason just felt so mad and frustrated. It took his little cousin to literally snap him back to reality. But Nico literally used so much energy screaming at us that he literally passed out. That's when Hazel started to scream at him and Frank to help get Nico down stairs and into the infirmary. Once we finally got Nico down there, we had to force some ambrosia into him. It appeared to help sooth at least some of his pain, but still he looked as if he had a serious case of PTSD(post-tramatic-stress-disorder). Hazel of course didn't even take a moment to tell us after Nico was given the ambrosia that she "was not going to leave his side until he wakes up." After this she told Frank,"go get some rest, your going to need it. The trip over the Male Nostrum was already dangerous the first time, this time its going to be even harder without...you know." Frank understood, seeing that he couldn't do any more for her, he decided that he should go to his room and try to get some sleep.

After Frank left, Jason just felt so alone, he needed to know that there was still someone that he hadn't lost. He wanted to see Piper. As soon as Frank left, he ran as fast as he could to the deck where Piper was. Half the way he was sure that he didn't even run but flew. He literally wanted to see his Piper that badly. But once he got to the deck, Piper wasn't there. The only ones who were there were Leo and Festus. Leo told him that Piper said that she wanted to go back to her room. She couldn't stand to look and at the sea and the stormy grey clouds in the sky.

As soon as Jason heard this he raced to Pipers door. He must have knocked for hours on her door, but to him it only felt like a couple of minutes. Jason was so overcome with fatigue and guilt that at some point he just fell asleep in front of Piper's door. It was actually amazing, he didn't have any of his usual demi-god dreams. When morning came, Piper's door opened and of course Jason hit his head on her floor. Piper gave out a little scream when she heard the clunk at her front door. But luckily, Jason was use to head injuries enough that he was able to get up again after a little while. After he got up, Jason finally awkwardly said," Hey." Piper said,"Hey, come on in." So Jason came into her room. He saw that on her walls were pictures of her and Jason, her and Leo, all three, a lot of her friends at camp including Annabeth. This made him fill up with guilt again. And he also saw picture of her father right near her bed in a window frame. Eventually he spotted that she still had the Horn of Cornucopia. So he decided "lets eat here, we haven't eaten since yesterday." She nodded in agreement.

The Horn was able to fill the room with wondrous foods such as steak and cake. Right at that moment is when Piper realized that "Oh my gods, we didn't celebrate your birthday!"

At this news Jason's face lit up like a lighting storm and said," Well if your feeling guilty about that then we can celebrate it now, Beauty Queen." And next thing he knew, he was holding onto his bright red cheek, with an outline of a hand print, Piper's hand print. "Owwwwww. What was that for?" "THAT was for calling me Beauty Queen." She had a huge smile on her face that just made him apologize for calling her "Beauty Queen." He knew that she didn't use charmspeak, Jason just wanted to make her happy, because he knew that Piper was also dealing with all the guilt and sadness that had happened the past couple of days. After Piper was able to finally stop laughing at Jason because of the hand outline on his face, they were able to have a calm diner that actually for once in his life time didn't get interrupted by some evil monster. They were able to talk about all the fun stuff that they did at camp when the Roman's weren't invading. They also talked about what they should do when the whole quest was over. Stuff like what games, where to go, or how they should go. Without them even realizing it, Jason had his arm around her and they were just laying down and talking as they looked at the bronze ceiling.

At some point Piper finally broke the peace by asking," How do you think Percy and Annabeth are doing in...you know."

Jason could feel some guilt rising in him that was suppressed with his time with Piper. He eventually said," As long as they go each other, then they'll be fine." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than Piper. Piper began crying a little as she said," But..sniff...what if...sniff... they...sniff...don't?"

Jason could only say that "They will." Even though his words were able to comfort her, she still cried into his chest about the losing of her best friend. They didn't even realized that they fell asleep like that until the next morning.

The next morning they woke up to the sound of first something hitting the ship then the sound of Leo's voice going through the intercom saying," Hello and good morning people of the Argo II. I just want to report that we have our usual 8-o-clock attack by monsters activity. Now then would Frank and Jason please get to the deck. And I mean now. YES, I MEAN NOW SPARKY!"

As soon as Jason got on deck he saw a huge squadron of Dracaenae. He didn't really feel like it, but once he saw those monsters, all of his guilt and anger just poured out of him into the fight with the Dracaenae. He flew up on one that was not paying attention and sliced it into dust with his gladius. He kept on wishing that his coin hadn't been destroyed with the fight against the Giants and when he had to rescue Hera/Juno. When he looked back to the deck, he saw that Nico was up and Hazel was with him. He then looked at Leo who was throwing fire balls at any near Dracaenae in case they got close to Piper or hurting the ship. Then he looked to Frank who was fighting off a sea monster. But what really worried Jason was that even though there were Dracaenae all around and a sea monster, what worried him most was that there was a storm that was centered around the Argo II. This wasn't any normal storm. About 1 or 2 miles out he could see pure sunshine. Unfortunately, Jason didn't have a lot of time to concentrate on the storm, but instead he focused on killing the Dracaenae and trying to protect Piper with the Argo II. Leo was making good effort at keeping the other Dracaenae at bay, but they were able to get to the flight stabilizer and so with this new event, the Argo II came crashing down from the sky into the water. Jason was for once actually grateful for the massive amount of water, the massive amount of water was able to soften the impact from the crash. Luckily the ship was still afloat. But the storm was at least twice as strong on the sea then it was in the sky. In the sky, Jason knew that whoever was controlling the clouds, it was only because that god or whatever was using his power with the sea and it was reflecting in the sky. The storm got bad enough that Jason had to stop flying and return to the Argo II before he was wiped out by the storm. When he finally saw the Argo II through the storm, he could see the ship being hit by a huge wave, not large enough to hurt civilians like a tsunami but large enough that it covered the entire ship in one large gulp.

Jason had to thank Leo next time for making such an awesome ship, the ship was still able to stay afloat after such a large hit. Though it may have caused damaged the ship...to an extent.

He could practically here Leo screaming," MY BABY!" Through the constant downpour. Though once Jason finally got to the ship, first thing he looked for was Piper. He sighed when he saw her on the stairs. Then he turned to continue fighting the enemy, but to his surprise, the Dracaenae were gone. Jason assumed that the storm was literally strong enough that it turned them to dust. But what happened next surprised Jason even more, the storm was simply going away. Jason looked around at his friends and saw that Frank was climbing over the rail. He guessed that the storm also killed the sea monster. It surprised him to see that Frank was still near the ship, the storm was strong enough that the whole ship might have been blown off course.

Realizing this Jason told Leo," Leo, go check that were still heading to Camp-Half Blood. I really don't want to get lost in the middle of the sea. And try to fix the stabilizer soon it isn't safe for me, Hazel, and Nico to stay in the sea."

After spitting up a baby sardine, Leo finally said with a green face," Give me a minute. (spits out more water and another fish) As for the stabilizer, I don't think any of the celestial bronze got knocked out to sea, so I think its some of the turbines that run the stabilizer broke. At least about half a day if I'm right."

Jason wasn't happy at the news that they would be stuck at sea for a while, he knew that anything could come and they would have no way to escape. Jason didn't like having the option of being able to get away if the situation called for it, if Piper needed it. But Jason was glad that Leo thought that all of the pieces could still be fixed today.

Jason looked at his friends again so that they knew the game plan. Since they were all on deck, Jason decided to tell them all now," All right guys, we need to stay on guard duty until Leo fixes the turbines. We'll take shifts, it should be about half-day to a day until there fixed and we can't go anywhere meanwhile were at sea, unless if we want Leo to turn into Leo bits." Everyone nodded in agreement. Well almost everyone. Jason looked at Hazel and saw that she kept on looking around, like she was trying to find something.

Jason finally asked," Hazel what's wrong?"

Hazel replied with tears at the edges of her eyes and a cracked voice," Where's Nico?"

**Author's Note: Alright well I didn't place an author's note last time because that was my first time ever making a fanfiction so I'm getting used to the system. I hoped that you liked my first chapter and this chapter. I have no idea who I'm going to do next maybe Percy or Annabeth, maybe another Jason chapter to see what happens to Nico or I could do a Hazel or Frank chapter, but since the next chapter is about Nico its either going to be with Hazel or Frank, since if its a Nico chapter then it'll give it away. PLEASE REVIEW! Please note that first off I don not own PJO or HOO and for my updating time, right now I'm still trying to work out a schedule so it'll be random for now. Hope you like this second chapter and have a nice day.**


End file.
